Batman – The Hellfern Affect
by Richard Downing
Summary: Gotham's future will hinge on one question. Is being Batman in Bruce Wayne's nature or is it only through the death of his parents that the Dark Knight is born?
1. Preface

Gotham city is teetering on the edge of economic collapse, while being crushed by the inequality of the haves and have not's. Willfully ignorant of the pending social upheaval, the elite of Gotham hide behind luxury and excess as they move from one even to the next, pimping their morals to the tabloids and paparazzi to prove their importance.

A young Bruce Wayne idolizes his father Thomas, who through his corporation Wayne Enterprises, has just finished building Gotham General, which he now tirelessly runs and practices in.

A young officer on the Gotham Police Force watches each night as the have not's fight to take back a piece of what they believe they are owed. As he questions himself, wondering if this is a city worth fighting for, or where he wants to raise a family. Gordon is a man in search of hope while turning a blind eye to the corruption that soils the department he serves.

Gotham's future will hinge on one question. Is being Batman in Bruce Wayne's nature or is it only through the death of his parents that the Dark Knight is born?


	2. Park Row

**Chapter 1 – Park Row**

The night was cold and wet as the rain poured down on Park Row, a dark alley near the Gotham Theater. Dr. Thomas Wayne, his wife Martha and eight year old son Bruce had just finished watching the opening night of the latest play that all of Gotham's society had turned out for. They were on their way home, using secluded backstreets to avoid the usual crush of paparazzi and social climbers looking for photo opportunities who attended social events like these.

Thomas is an athletic man, though years of long hours working and running Gotham General have left him out of shape with a worn look about his face.

Martha is beautiful in a way only the sacrifices of Motherhood can bestow on a woman. The glamorous looks of her youth replaced by the glow of confidence and acceptance only a woman who has gone through the trials of pregnancy and birth can give you.

Out of the shadows, Thomas sees movement and the sound of footsteps. As Thomas puts an arm to the back of his two people most precious to him, he sees the figure stalking them. A gaunt looking man with eyes that showed he meant no good intentions is stalking them. He is shorter than Thomas and looks as though his most recent meal had been days ago.

Thomas begins to look for escape while trying to keep his family from noticing the danger they are in. _If we can only make it to the end of the alley, there are people there. _He thinks as he nudges his son forward.

Thomas states in a calm tone "Bruce, why don't you run ahead and see where Alfred is parked." His eyes keeping track of the gaunt man in tattered and torn clothes following them.

Bruce looks up at his dad, smiles and starts to pull ahead looking for Alfred, when he hears the shaky and raspy voice from behind.

"Stop moving and give me your money"

As Bruce turns he sees his father positioning himself between his mother and the man pointing a large revolver at them. Bruce is frozen with fear. _If I run he may shoot, if I stay still he may let us go_. Bruce's legs are locked and his eyes fixated on the gun pointed at his father. Then he hears the calm low voice of his father.

"Everything is OK" Thomas pulls a wallet from his jacket and holds it out. "Here take my it all."

The gaunt man rips the wallet from Thomas's hand. "And your jewelry… NOW" The agitation in the gaunt man's voice worries Thomas. He thinks to himself, t_hat this may not end well, I need to get Bruce and Martha out of this_.

Thomas starts to undo his watch "Stay calm, everything is fine, we won't fight you" he removes the cuff-links and tie clip, and hopes that Martha is listing through her tears and quiet panic.

The Gaunt man thrusts the gun into Thomas's face "you think I was talking about cuff-links and tie clips?" His eyes shift over to Martha. "I said jewelry." Thomas can feel the warmth and smells the rot from the breath of the gaunt man.

Martha's hands go to her throat as if trying to hide the pearl necklaces that her mother gave her on the day she married Thomas. The words "No" escape her quivering lips as tears stream down her face.

The sick grin on the gaunt man's face convinces Thomas that this man means to do us harm even if they do everything they are told. _Why isn't Bruce moving, I have to do something to give Bruce and Martha a chance to get away_.

Thomas isn't sure if the thought happened before his body moved, as he reaches for the gun while throwing his body into the gaunt man, with an impact and force that surprises them both.

"Run, get out of here" Thomas yells as he struggles for control of the gun.

Martha is frozen, watching her love struggle when she hears a cry from down the alley "MOM!" That one word breaks her out of her fear and is running after Bruce.

Martha is running, just steps behind Bruce. Somewhere behind them her heals lay in a puddle as where she ran out of them. Her eyes are fixated on Bruce's back as she breathlessly yells to him. "Run Bruce, don't look just run".

The sound of a gunshot in the confined space of the alley deafens them and freezes them in place. As they turn to see what has happened, Thomas falls to his knees. Thomas's screams of pain cannot be heard over the ring in their ears.

Thomas is staring at his burned hands, holding them outstretched as if hoping the rain will cool the powder burns from them. The outline of the barrel of the revolver burned into the palms of his hands.

The gaunt man lowers his gun to Thomas's forehead and cocks the hammer back.

Bruce screams out "FAAATTHHEERR" just as he sees a shadow move.

The Gaunt man's head explodes with another defining crack. This time it is the flash in the darkness of the alley that blinds them.

As the nigh blindness fads away, Bruce and Martha run to Thomas and a second man kneeling next to what had been the gaunt man intent on robbing and killing them.

Bruce fills his arms with his father, hugging him so tightly he may smother him. His mother joins the crushing embrace, her tears falling on the back of his neck. The man from the shadows is wrapping a scarf around the burns on Thomas's hands as he states. "That was a brave thing you did for your family Dr. Wayne."

Thomas is confused over the events of the last few seconds, who is this man and where did he come from "You know me, who are you?"

The shadow man smiles and puts an arm on Thomas's shoulder. "Everyone knows you Mr. Wayne." He looks at Bruce. "My name is Dr. Karl Hellfern, and I was on my way home from the Gotham Theater when I saw you being robbed." He smiles at Martha. "Luckily I was packing my own revolver tonight." He pats his coat just under his left armpit. "Now let's get you to Gotham General and have your hands looked at."

The drive to Gotham General seems to take hours to Bruce, even though Alfred is driving like a mad man. Bruce listens to Dr. Hellfern and his Father tells Alfred everything that happened in the alley.

In a private room at the hospital Bruce hears the story retold again, this time to a patrol officer named Gordon. Gordon informs them that the man who Dr. Hellfern killed was named Joe Chill. He describes Joe Chill as a small time mugger and crook, known to the Gotham Police Department.

"Joe has a long rap sheet, with dozens of arrests for petty crimes" Officer Gordon informs them. "You were lucky Dr. Hellfern came along when he did." Gordon packs up his paperwork and makes his way out of the room.

Bruce's admiration for his father builds with every retelling of the altercation, realizing his father was willing to die for them. His disgust with himself also grows with every word, realizing that he was frozen with fear while his father acted so heroically.

As Bruce stares out the window into the raining night as dark as his mood he thinks to himself. _Will I ever be heroic like him or just a scared little boy running from danger?_


	3. Investing in the Future

Chapter 2 – Investing in the Future

It has been another long day at Gotham General. The ER was more chaotic than normal, due to a roof collapse on a burning warehouse, sending 5 firemen falling into the flames. Two escaped with burns but should live, while the other three, would succumb to their injuries, but only after a few painful days Thomas suspected. There was also the issue of the east wing that was still under construction months after it was scheduled to open. The building inspector, refusing to sign off due to numerous building code violations the contractor had left while trying to come in under budget.

Three months had passed since the events of Park Row and Thomas Wayne could not shake the image of Joe Chill and his revolver out of his head. The scars on his hands although healed, a daily reminder of how close he had come to losing everything he loved. Reaching into the drawer of his office desk, he pulls out a bottle of scotch, the only thing he has found to sooth his nerves and slow the chaos in his mind. Pouring himself a double shot into a small glass, Thomas is terrorized by the feeling of being on his knees in a puddle looking up the pistol being cocked and pointed at his head. Thomas leans back into his chair and drinks the contents of his glass burning the back of his throat and sending the images from his mind.

The ringing of the phone snaps Thomas from his misery.

He answers the phone with a tired growl "Thomas Wayne".

It was Dr. Hellfern "Thomas, how are you holding up" the same question, that everyone asks to start a conversation these last few months. A constant reminder that everyone around him knows the turmoil he is going through_. I am week_ he thinks to himself.

"Oh you know, work keeps me busy" as he pours another drink to subdue his memories.

"Funny you should mention work; I have a business proposal for you."

Intrigued Thomas leans forward in his desk reaching for a pad and paper. "What type of proposal?"

"Have you heard of Janus Cosmetics" Thomas notes the excitement in Hellfern's voice.

"I have"

"An investment group I am part of is looking to buy out one of their main stock holders"

Thomas empties another glass "Go on".

"It is a large investment for a small group like ours" Hellfern hesitates, afraid of the denial he is expecting "so we are looking for some additional partners".

Thomas can hear desperation in Hellfern's voice as he writes a note on his pad. _Distractions are good! _

"Put a proposal together and meet me at Club Jord tomorrow at 9:00pm" Thomas writes the time and place on his pad and gets up to leave his office. "I'm heading home, we will talk more later."

"9:00 tomorrow, I will see you then."

A rush of dizziness fills Thomas's head as he hangs up. _Too much scotch to fast_ he thinks to himself. _I better not drink so much tomorrow or I may hand over Wayne Enterprises to Hellfron_. The thought makes Thomas chuckle to himself as he sets out to find Alfred in the executive parking lot.

**Club Jord**

The gentlemen's club was a place where the elite of Gotham go when they want to let off steam without the worry of being seen in the morning tabloids. The interior is modeled after Viking architecture with old wooden beams repurposed from the tall ships that filled Gotham Harbor in the early years of Gotham. The lighting was dim, providing a curtain of privacy for the booths that lined the walls of the club.

Thomas found Dr. Hellfern in a back corner booth, looking through a stack of papers and nursing a drink. Thomas takes a seat in the opposite side of the booth and motions to the waitress.

"Good evening Thomas"

"Karl"

"What can I get for you Mr. Wayne" Asks the young blond waitress.

Thomas notes her small stature and curvy features "Scotch please".

She gives Thomas a seductive smile before retreating to place his order. The waitresses of club were always easy on the eyes, and flirtatious in nature. Most could be put into one of two categories. Those trying to pay for law or medical school, hoping that being close to the elite of society will fill their tip jars faster than other clubs or establishments. The others hoped that being this close to the elite would allow them to worm their beds and shower them with riches. This one in Thomas's assessment was the former.

Thomas returns his focus to Karl Hellfern "The New girl is easy on the eyes"

"You can say that, Harley is her name I think"

"So what can you tell me about this investment?"

Karl rustles through some papers and presents a sales report to Thomas "Janus Cosmetics is company on the rise, and is looking to expand their operations" he hands Thomas another report "They do not have the capitol to upgrade their current production line, and have made inquiries about adding on additional investors"

Harley returns with a scotch in hand "Here you go sweets" a coy smile gets Thomas's attention "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I think we are good, thank you"

"You know where to find me if you need anything"

Thomas takes a drink of his scotch "And your group is hoping to be one of those investors?"

"Exactly, only…" Karl produces another report and presents it to Thomas "We currently have most of our capital tied up in other investments."

Thomas reviews the documents in hand "Which is why you're hoping for an additional partner to provide you with new capital to invest."

"It is a sound investment Thomas"

"How sound"

"Janus has doubled its profit margin each quarter for the last 6 quarters" He produces another document "This company is on the verge of dominating the cosmetics market, they only need a push that the new expansion with provide them."

Thomas takes another drink and looks Karl over, trying to identify any deception in his demeanor.

Thomas signals for Harley, and finishes his drink "OK so lets go over the details, and have ourselves another drink"


	4. Darkness

**Chapter 3 – Darkness**

A voice from the shadows whispers from a darkened void

"Bruce"

"Father" the frightened boy answers back in a silent scream, tears streaming down his face.

At the bottom of a deep shaft Bruce is cast in a dim spotlight from the bright summer day above him. He clutches his arm that was broken on impact after falling into the well on the south side of Wayne Manner. Bruce hadn't realized there was a well beneath the worm ridden boards covered in bushes and ivy, forgotten generations ago.

The voice whispers again from the shadows surrounding him. "Why do we fall Bruce"

Terrified Bruce answers in a shaking voice "So we can learn to get back up." He had heard his father repeat this to him after every struggle he has faced. Somehow they always just feel like words to Bruce.

Rain begins to pour into the well, and the water level rises in a flash quickly rushing up his legs then waist. Frozen in fear, panic overtakes him; his feet begin to sink into the concrete like mud.

Out of the shadows a scream of terror "Run, get out of here". It is his father's voice as he heard it in the darkened alley. A crash of thunder, or was it a gunshot, deafens Bruce as the water overtakes his chest. From a small hole in the wall to Bruce's right, a river of deep black bats poor out, impacting his face.

Water reaches Bruce chin as he starts suffocating due to the impacts around his mouth. _Father, save me, I can't die like this. _

Terror fades to acceptance of the end. _Better I die now than a lifetime of lies. I am not fit to be a Wayne; I am not like my father._

The spotlight around Bruce fades as water fully engulfs him. _My lungs are burning, not too much longer now. _

His tears are masked by the water all around. _Why can't I be brave like my father? _

A current begins to rip at his feet breaking the shackles of mud, pulling him towards the darkened hole where the bats had originated, only now it is large enough for Bruce to pass through. Confusion and desperation creep into his calm acceptance.

Questions fill his mind as he is ripped through into a passage, grasping at rock, root and spoil as he is bounced off jagged stones, tearing his close and smashing his broken arm repeatedly_. What is happening, where am I going, what is this?_

As he descends on a blinding light ahead of him, his lungs open and air fills them. Lurching forward as if thrown, Bruce screams "FFFAAAATTTTHHHEEERRRR".

Bruce is in his room, sitting upright in his bed, every muscle in his body clinched as sweat pours off of him, his beading soaked.

The door to the room opens and an elderly man with a weathered, yet comforting face appears.

"Alfred" Bruce cries out as he raises his hands for his guardian.

"Master Bruce" Alfred comforts the terrified boy. "It was only a Nightmare, nothing to fret over."

Bruce has always found comfort in Alfred's words, but the three months since the events of Park Row, and year since falling and breaking his arm, have found his words empty. The nightmares always returned and each time he is brought closer to death.

_One day I won't wake up._

The thought brought on another set of sobs, whether out of relief or sadness of his realization he was not sure. Through tears and a cracked voice, Bruce asks "How can my father be so brave and I am so scared and weak?"

Alfred squeezes the boy tighter. "Why Master Bruce, bravery is standing up for something when you are at your most terrified."

He leans back and looks Bruce in the eyes. "Your Father only acted so bravely because he was so scared of what could happen to you and your mother".

Bruce ashamed of his tears and fear hides his face in the old man's chest.

** Break **

Roman hated the penthouse that his family moved into. _Why can't we go back to the old house where there are woods, creeks and exploring to be done?_ His mother would tell him he would find new adventures to occupy his time. That was over a year ago and so far there have been few adventures to find 75 floors above the city of Gotham.

With Gotham spread out before him, only a wall of glass separating him from a fall to certain death, Roman notices a reflection staring back at him. The face that greets him is hidden beneath the deep red paint covering the right half and stark white covering the right. The mouth is covered in a think black, erasing all evidence of any future disagreements with his parents. Hidden behind his paint, Roman felt powerful, in a persona that only he knew and only he would control, hidden from two faced family and friends who smile while scheming behind you.

Roman would often paint his face when he knew his parents had an event, making his false face more evident than that of his parents. Nightly Roman would listen to his mother and father talk of their hatred of some of Gotham's elite, yet when that same person was present, his parents would talk as if they were best friends. _How easy it is for them to put on their false faces and lie through their smiles?_ Roman's parents hated his antics and would be locking him in his room soon. _ I don't matter enough for them to even lie about their feelings of me to my face. _The sound of the door to the living room opening turns his attention away from Gotham below.

"ROMAN!" his father yells at him. "Wipe that off of your face and get in your room". Roman places his hands onto his face, filling his palms with the red and white paint. He looks at his reflection and reaches out covering his reflection with a new layer of paint.

Walking away, Roman stares at his father in disgust. His father never shifts his gaze from the paint where his reflection had been. _They even ignore me in my defiance of them._ Roman clutches his fists into tight balls as he storms down the palatial hallway to his room. _One day I will make them see me!_


	5. Big Brother

**Chapter 4 – Big Brother**

"Bruce… there is no way the District Attorney is going to allow Wayne Enterprises to deploy drones over Gotham as part of a Gotham Police surveillance program."

Bruce loved when Racheal Dawson came down to Applied Sciences to discuss the legality of the latest technology being developed for the private sector. It had been 5 years since Bruce had taken over Applied Sciences. Most of Gotham's affluent children that Bruce had grown up with had returned to the playboy silver spoon lifestyle after graduating from Gotham University but not Bruce. He still enjoyed the lavish lifestyle, but after being appointed the director of a small division of Wayne Enterprises, so that he could learn the family business without much chance of harming the stock options, Bruce found he could use his position to help without his fear and weakness getting in the way. _ Let me give those without fear the tools to clean up this city._

Bruce flashed his best, your pretty smile at Racheal. "Listen, Gotham is being overrun by crime." He puts one arm on each of her shoulders looking into her hazel eyes. "The Gotham PD needs all the help Wayne Enterprises can give them."

Racheal shudders as her body remembers the last time Bruce had touched her and turns away. "Don't do that."

"Do what"

"Look at me like that" she looks back at him with eyes full of sadness and heartbreak. "Don't use our past to try and get what you want." Anger flashes as she loses her composure "Your wife wouldn't approve of it."

Bruce takes a step back, knowing he has just stepped on an emotional landmine. She is right, he was trying to manipulate her but his feelings for her are still as strong as they had been when they were children.

She was also correct, his wife would not approve. Every time his wife Julie found out Racheal was down at Applied Sciences, it turned into a fight where Bruce is accused of still being in love with Racheal, or on real fun nights, cheating with her.

Bruce had learned not to fight back as it just made the argument last longer, and truth be told, he really had nothing to defend himself with. The truth was he was still in love with Racheal, but 6 years ago in college Bruce accepted an invitation to one of Gotham's charity events in hopes of meeting the current it girl of Hollywood, Julie Madison. Every man wanted to be her date and Bruce was no different. He, like most men found her long black hair, Smokey brown eyes and smile that could light up a room simply irresistible. By the end of the evening Julie was asleep in his arms in his condo, her 5 foot athletic body dwarfed by Bruce's. Nine months later Bruce was married and the proud father of twins, a daughter Catherine and son Anthony. Bruce's and Racheal's plans for their future had been shattered when Bruce felt it his duty to protect the Wayne and Madison names by quickly marrying, their twins labeled the honeymoon children by the tabloids. It was a good enough story to keep the whispers at bay during the high society events, but everyone knew the truth privately.

"Racheal, your right" Bruce moves over to one of the workbenches with some half assembled prototype armature and begins to tinker with it. "It is surveillance of the people, but this city is tearing itself apart. We have to do something."

"Bruce we cannot give up our freedoms out of fear"

"How can you call what we have freedom when all the people of this city do is walk around in fear of what may happen to them?" He throws down a piece of the armature "That is not freedom, it is a prison sentence."

She places a cease and desist letter on the table next to her and turns walking out of the room "Mr. Dent is not going to approve the drones Bruce." Her voice turning sad, for Bruce's latest failure and for them. She hated seeing Bruce hurt. She still loved him, and would even forgive him for stepping out with Julie all those years ago, if it still didn't hurt her so much knowing she was not enough for him. "Go sell your drones to the Military."

Bruce watches Racheal walk out on him, wanting to tell her how he still feels for her. He knows he can't tell her as it would be yet another wound he would be inflicting on her.

_Well that went well! _He tosses the nearest part of the armature to him as hard and far across the room as he can. _Damnit Racheal I didn't mean to hurt you._

Over the intercom Bruce hears the voice of his secretary.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a meeting with your father in 45 minutes."

** Break **

No matter how many times he came here, Wayne tower never ceased to amaze Bruce. Towering 20 stories higher than the next tallest building, it was one of the crowning achievements of his father. Located in the center of the city with views of the mouth of the Gotham River and Harbor, it was the envy of CEO. Thomas's desk although seldom used was located in front of a massive 150 foot wide window offering an uninterrupted panoramic view.

Bruce's office by contrast, was down in the basement of one of the auxiliary buildings in the Wayne Tower complex with blueprints and computer readouts rather than windows.

"So how soon will we see Wayne Enterprise Drones over Gotham?" Thomas was not one to extend curtsies to Bruce.

"Never if Dent has his way"

"I told you Bruce, Drones are for the Military not local PD." Thomas pours them both a small drink. "Even if they are the small neighborhood kind as you describe them"

"I wish Dent would just open his eyes to how much good they could do."

"Bruce, even if Dent approved, Wayne Enterprises would not." He takes a hit from his drink "We cannot have Big Brother being sponsored by Wayne Enterprises, can you imagine the stock hit?"

"Then why let Applied Sciences develop them in the first place?" Bruce finishes his drink in one gulp.

"The RnD will lead to other applications, and I am sure we can sell the technology to the Military." He walks over to Bruce and puts a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry; we will make our money back."

Opening his tablet, Thomas scrolls thorough several work orders. "Looks like Applied Sciences has a few more RnD projects"

Bruce mentally runs a checklist of the projects they are currently working on. "Well besides the Neighborhood Drone project we have the Dilatant Fluid project, Augmented Joint and Thermal Resistant compound projects in the design phase." Bruce was especially excited about the Dilatant Fluid project, using compounds that move like a liquid, but once stresses or impacts are applied, the fluids become as hard as steal.

Thomas nods his head as he scrolls through the other work orders. "I see the status of the Shadow Runner project is terminated" He looks up with a questioned expression.

"We scrapped it" He eases back into his chair "I got three of the damn things built, but couldn't figure out how to get them mass produced for under a half million a piece." Bruce throws his hands up. "It's a shame too, 4 wheel drive, all terrain, can do 80 over rough terrain, unbreakable chassis and looks like a Ferrari."

Thomas smiles "I'm sure your rich buddies would love something like that"

"To small of a market for Applied Sciences to invest it's limited resources in." _I'm not here to make toys, I want to make tools._

"But believe me it is a kick in the pants to drive." Bruce smiles. "One of the advantages of being the head of a small department"

Thomas gives a chuckle and then walks over to the panoramic view, staring at the harbor beyond. "I heard Racheal delivered the bad news about the drones from Dent" looking down into his drink "how is she doing?"

His father always had a soft spot for Racheal. When Bruce told his father about the babies, his first reaction was sadness for Racheal. He knew that she was one of the few people in Gotham who was an honest soul and would truly love Bruce.

"The same, she puts on a strong face but deep down I know she can't stand being in the same room with me." Bruce poor's another drink and downs it with one swallow.

Thomas turns to face his son "Unfortunate"

Trying to turn the mood, Thomas asks "How are those Grandchildren of mine?" Thomas had always loved his family, but something about having grandchildren touched a part of him that he had never known he had.

Bruce smiles "Catherine is well on her way to being the media darling her mother is." Catherine, somehow already had mastered the art of accessorizing her outfits that could rival the top Paris designers.

"I have Anthony in taking Judo down at the old Dojo"

That brought another smile to Thomas's face. The years after the robbery he had looked for ways to build Bruce's confidence and fight his fear. He eventually found a Judo master to provide Bruce with lessons to not only learn to defend himself, but also to learn how to overcome and control his emotions.

Over the years Bruce found that he could lose himself in training and mastering the various martial arts. After earning his black belt in Judo Bruce went on to earn black belts in Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Jiu-Jitsu. Bruce had even earned a Scholarship to Gotham University for Wrestling. The scholarship almost turned into a media circus, with people complaining that the privileged did not need handouts. Bruce had spun the attention by pledging to set up a Bruce Wayne scholarship for the children of Gotham Orphanage. Each year Bruce picked an orphan to receive a fully paid for education from Gotham University.

"And how is Julie?"

Bruce sighs "Julie is doing well."

"She has a couple of scripts that she is reading over" Bruce takes another hit from his drink. "She is focusing on starting her own production company."

"I asked how she is doing not what she is doing"

"Things are good Dad." Bruce shifts in his seat, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable he is.

"We haven't been happier" A lie, but one that was based on a hope.

Thomas sees the lie but chooses not to press the issue "I see"

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Thomas looks at his watch and noticing it is close to his next meeting motions to Bruce "Martha and I are looking forward to seeing our grand-babies tonight."

"Catherine and Anthony cannot wait"

"See you tonight Bruce"

Bruce finds himself making the long trek back to Applied Sciences alone with his thoughts. _ Who can we sell our drone technology too?_ Bruce often found scrapping projects the hardest part of working in Applied Sciences. Far too often Bruce would find new projects to work on without finding someone to sell the mothballed technology too. _I should hire someone focus on selling our old tech. _Bruce pushed the thought out of his mind for the next 15 minutes it would take to make his way back to the dungeon that is Applied Sciences.


End file.
